fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Cheeseria
Papa's Cheeseria is the 11th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released for worldwide by Flipline Studios on June 20, 1913. Description Papa's Cheeseria is kicking off its opening night celebration with the high-energy band, Scarlett and the Shakers! Unfortunately, all their music gear has been stolen and the show is canceled. All that expensive equipment is going to take a lot of cash to replace. Good thing you've been hired to build gigantic Grilled Cheese sandwiches at Papa's Cheeseria. Take orders from Papa's ever-growing legion of loyal customers. Stack up the sandwiches at the Build Station using a dizzying array of breads, toppings, and of course... CHEESE! Cook the Grilled Cheese to perfection over at the Grill Station. Would you like fries with that? Of course!, So cook those french fries up fast at the Fry Station. Pile the fries up next to the Grilled Cheese on the plate, load the fries up with toppings, and send the finished order to your patiently waiting customer. New to the series are the unique Special Recipes. Once earned, you can use them for Daily Specials that your customers can order. Earn bonus rewards for serving specials and mastering each of the 40 Special Recipes! Announcement Big-big-BIG news today everyone!! As Papa’s Next Chefs is rolling through the semi-finals, we wanted to unveil Papa’s next big restaurant….Papa’s Cheeseria!!! In this newest addition to the Papa franchise, you will be grilling up the toasty-est… gooey-est… melty-est… cheesy-est… Grilled Cheese Sandwiches in the world! These will be some truly monster grilled cheese sandwiches, featuring tons of toppings, breads, and of course…. CHEEESE! And what do you know… April is National Grilled Cheese Month!!! So we’ll be spending this month showing you weekly sneak peeks of all the fun you’ll have in Papa’s Cheeseria!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5567 Introduction Papa's Cheeseria is about to open, and Scarlett and the Shakers are set to perform on opening night (with the Custom Worker as a guest star). Scarlett/Rudy/Custom Worker drives down to Toastwood to get ready for the big show. However, shortly after talking with Papa Louie at the restaurant, he/she discovers all the instruments have been stolen! Scarlett/Rudy/Custom Worker is now bummed since new instruments cost a lot of money. Suddenly, Papa Louie offers a solution in the form of working at the Cheeseria to get money. With no other choice, he/she decides it's time to get to work. Ending The ending sequence for this game is at Rank 65. Hank arrests the thief (Guy Mortadello) that stole the music equipment, then Papa Louie shows Rudy/Scarlett/Custom Worker that the music equipment is back, so they host a live concert. If one or two custom workers/servers are used, they will play in the concert too. The first custom worker will play the saxophone, while the second one will play the maracas. Workers *Rudy *Scarlett *Custom Worker New Features *In the clothing shop, players can now choose the color of a particular pattern of clothing. *Customers will sometimes bring in golden envelopes containing special recipes. *The clothing shop will now contain 3,554 clothing items, more than 10 times the number of clothing items in Papa's Donuteria. Per Matt, "That number includes all of the color options, so red striped pants and blue striped pants are counted as two things, since they appear as two separate items in your inventory (like how they did in KCP)." http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=15326.msg1195700#msg1195700 *The Skip Training Button! Players can now skip the training session that occurs at the start of the game. Previews *4/7/1913: Papa's Cheeseria is announced! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5567 *4/14/1913: The brand-new Clothing Bonanza is revealed! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5598 *4/20/1913: Rudy and Scarlett win Papa's Next Chefs 2015, become the workers for the Cheeseria http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5637 *4/21/1913: Rudy and Scarlett in their new (default) Papa's Cheeseria uniforms.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5652 *4/28/1913: Papa's Cheeseria is revealed to be located in Toastwood! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5661 *5/5/1913: Cinco de Mayo will be a new holiday celebrated in Toastwood and one of the four holiday ingredients will be Tortillas. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5689 *5/12/1913: Today's Special being introduced. Extra challenges on top of the regular gameplay. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5711 *5/19/1913: New customer, Chester, introduced. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5741 *5/20/1913: There are 3,554 clothing items in this game, which is more than 10 times the amount of clothing available in Papa's Donuteria. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5747 *5/26/1913: The Build Station in Papa's Cheeseria is previewed. Players are also welcome to skip the training session at the start of the game! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5755 *6/1/1913: The Grill Station in Papa's Cheeseria is previewed. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5783 *6/2/1913: The Fry Station in Papa's Cheeseria is revealed! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5794 *6/3/1913: Papa's Cheeseria will be released on June 10, 1913! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5804 *6/10/1913: Papa's Cheeseria is released. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5808 Today's Special (From Flipline Studios' blog http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5711) For Papa’s Cheeseria we wanted to introduce something completely new to the series that would pack even more fun and excitement into every workday. As you’re working at the Cheeseria, a customer will sometimes come in to the restaurant with a special golden envelope in their hand. These customers with envelopes have a brand-new item called a Special Recipe that you can earn! They will be more picky about grading their order (like a Closer), but if you do a good job on their food they’ll open the golden envelope and present you with a new Special Recipe card! Each day you can choose what “Today’s Special” will be in the Cheeseria, and you can choose any of the Specials that you’ve unlocked to be the Special for that day. You’ll be able to earn many more Special Recipes as you play through the game, which will all go into a new Cookbook where you can browse through all of the Specials you’ve earned so far. When you click on one of your Specials, you can see all of the ingredients to make the Special. You can also see a spot marked “Bonus” — that’s right, you can earn a bonus for serving a Special correctly! Each Special has a different Bonus that you can earn by serving, so you may want to make the “Bird Buster” Today’s Special if you’re looking to earn more Mini-Game Tickets, and other Specials will have other bonuses for things like tips, points, and Customer Stars. The Cookbook also has a section to see the ingredients you’ve unlocked! When you choose one of your Specials to be “Today’s Special”, customers may decide to order that Special instead of their usual order (especially if it has some of their favorite ingredients). If you build the order well, you’ll earn the Bonus from Today’s Special and will also earn a Star on the Special for serving it correctly. If you earn five Special Stars, you’ll master that Special and it will be marked with a star icon in your Cookbook. You may even earn a surprise for mastering a Special! This new addition of “Today’s Special” will give players an extra layer of challenge and fun on top of the classic Gameria gameplay, with some awesome rewards for serving Specials. We’re having a blast with Specials as we’re building and testing parts of the game, and can’t wait for everyone to try them out too!! Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Grill Station *Fry Station Customers The days a player unlocks new customers (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. There are really no "set days" as to when some of the characters are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. *Sasha (Tutorial) *Roy (After Tutorial) *Rita (Random) *Connor (Random) *Ivy (Random) *Kenji (Random) *Doan (Day 2) *Nevada (Time) *Brody (Time) *Julep (Time) *Nick (Time) *Mandi (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Time) *Bertha (Time) *Scooter (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Perri (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Clover (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Akari (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Utah (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Mindy (Time) *Ember (Rank 2) *Taylor (Rank 3) *Yui (Rank 4) *Chuck (Rank 5) *Maggie (Rank 6) *Franco (Rank 7) *Peggy (Rank 8) *Timm (Rank 9) *Clair (Rank 10) *Kahuna (Rank 11) *Hacky Zak (Rank 12) *Alberto (Rank 13) *Trishna (Rank 14) *Captain Cori (Rank 15) *Marty (Rank 16) *Lisa (Rank 17) *Rico (Rank 18) *Boomer (Rank 19) *Matt (Rank 20) *Allan (Rank 21) *Olga (Rank 22) *Carlo Romano (Rank 23) *Hope (Rank 24) *Deano (Rank 25) *Cooper (Rank 26) *Johnny (Rank 27) *Tohru (Rank 28) *Zoe (Rank 29) *James (Rank 30) *Willow (Rank 31) *Mitch (Rank 32) *Gremmie (Rank 33) *Ninjoy (Rank 34) *Sarge Fan (Rank 35) *Sienna (Rank 36) *Big Pauly (Rank 37) *Mary (Rank 38) *Austin (Rank 39) *Edna (Rank 40) *Santa (Rank 41) *Cecilia (Rank 42) *Wally (Rank 43) *Crystal (Rank 44) *Kingsley (Rank 45) *Xandra (Rank 46) *Professor Fitz (Rank 47) *Prudence (Rank 48) *Kayla (Rank 49) *Hugo (Rank 50) *Greg (Rank 51) *Sue (Rank 52) *Foodini (Rank 53) *Yippy (Rank 54) *Robby (Rank 55) *Georgito (Rank 56) *Wendy (Rank 57) *Gino Romano (Rank 58) *Bruna Romano (Rank 59) *Tony (Rank 60) *Edoardo Romano (Rank 61) *Penny (Rank 62) *Olivia (Rank 63) *Cletus (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Rhonda (Monday) *Hank (Tuesday) *Radlynn (Wednesday) *Chester (Thursday) *Quinn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals (Bold customers are closers) #'Chester' #'Rhonda' #Brody #Perri #Austin Badges *'Food Fiesta' (Unlock all Cinco de Mayo toppings, $40 + 1 ) *'Summer Fun' (Unlock all Summer Luau toppings, $50 + 1 ) *'Backyard BBQ' (Unlock all Starlight BBQ toppings, $50 + 1 ) *'Cheesy Feast' (Unlock all Portallini Feast toppings, $60 + 1 ) *'Rise and Shine' (Unlock all Maple Mornings toppings, $60 + 1 ) *'Trick or Treat' (Unlock all Halloween toppings, $70 + 1 ) *'Thankful' (Unlock all Thanksgiving toppings, $70 + 1 ) *'Holiday Sandwiches' (Unlock all Christmas toppings, $80 + 1 ) *'Cheesy New Year' (Unlock all New Year toppings $80 + 1 ) *'Playing Cupid' (Unlock all Valentine's Day toppings $30 + 1 ) *'Go Green (Unlock' all St. Paddy's Day toppings $30 + 1 ) *'Easter Basket' (Unlock all Easter toppings $40 + 1 ) *'Papa's Return' (Unlock Papa Louie, $150 + 10 ) *'Summer Vacation' (Reach Summer, $100) *'Fall Harvest' (Reach Autumn, $40) *'Winter Wonderland' (Reach Winter, $60) *'Spring Has Sprung' (Reach Spring, $80) *'Completed Calendar' (Unlock all of the Holidays, $120) *'Bronze Beginning' (Earn 5 Bronze Customer Awards, $30) *'Repeat Customers' (Earn 15 Bronze Customer Awards, $50) *'Silver Medal' (Earn 10 Silver Customer Awards, $70) *'Restaurant Regulars' (Earn 15 Gold Costumer Awards, $100) *'Halfway There' (Earn 48 Gold Costumer Awards, $ 250) *'Go For the Gold' (Earn Gold Customer Awards on all customers !, $500 + 5 ) *'Order Expert' (Get a 100% Waiting Score on 20 orders, $70) *'Build Expert' (Get a 100% Build Score on 20 orders, $70) *'Grill Expert' (Get a 100% Grill Score on 20 orders, $70) *'Fry Expert' (Get a 100% Fry Score on 20 orders, $70) *'Criticaly Acclaimed' (Get a Blue Ribbon from Jojo the Food Critic, $40) *'Award Winning Sandwiches' (Get 5 Blue Ribbons from Jojo the Food Critic, $100) *'Quality Assutance' (Get 90% Service Qualitz or higher on five different days, $50) *'High Quality' (Get 95% Service Qualitz or higher on 20 different days, $100) *'Fist Paycheck' (Get your first paycheck on Pay Day, $10) *'Month's Pay' (Recieve your wages on four Pay Days, $50) *'Perfect!' (Get a Perfect Score on 30 orders, $100 + 3 ) *'One-Stop Shopping' (Buy any 50 items from the Shop, $50 + 3 ) *'Advertiser' (Buy any 8 Posters from the Shop, $15) *'Interior Decorator' (Buy any 8 Furnite items from the Shop, $15) *'Update Wardrobe' (Buy any 8 Clothing items from the Shop, $15) *'New Coat of Paint' (Buy any 4 Flooring or Wallpaper from the Shop, $15) *'Upgrade Master' (Buy all of the Upgrades in the Shop, $100) *'New Threads' (Change your worker's shirt, pants, jacket and shoes, $20) *'Romano Family' (Serve everyone in the Romano Family Quartet, $150) *'Toastwood Closers' (Serve all of the Closers, $50) *'New Faces' (Serve all of the new customers, $50) *'Worker Reunion' (Serve all of the workers from Papa's other restaurants, $60) *'The Gang's All Here' (Serve all of the customers, $300 + 5 ) *'Costumed Closers' (Serve all of the Costumed Closers during Halloween, $50) *'Game Show Contestant' (Play all of the Foodini's Mini-Games, $25) *'Winner!' (Earn a Prize in one of Foodini's Mini-Games, $15) *'Skillful Contestant' (Earn a Prize in each of Foodini's Mini-Games, $20) *'Big Winner' (Earn 20 Prizes in Foodini's Mini-Games) *'Grand Prize Winner' (Earn 5 Prizes or more in each of Foodini's Mini-Games, $30) *'Rare Reward' (Win a Rare Bonus Prize in a Mini-Game by earning a Star Medal, $50) *'The Envelope Please' (Earn a Special Recipe from a customer, $15) *'Recipe Collection' (Earn 20 Special Recipes from customers, $30) *'Complete Cookbook' (Earn 40 Special Recipes from customers, $90) *'Successful Specials' (Earn 3 Special Stars when serving Today's Special, $15) *'Special Server' (Earn 25 Special Stars when serving Today's Special, $30) *'Very Special Sandwiches' (Earn 100 Special Stars when serving Today's Special, $60) Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *'Cinco de Mayo' (May) - Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 6 (Favorited by Kenji, Ivy, Maggie, Franco, Peggy, Timm, and Clair) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Kahuna at Rank 11 (Favorited by Captain Cori, Trishna, Alberto, Hacky Zak, Kahuna, Chuck, and Nevada) *'Starlight BBQ' (July) - Unlocked with Marty at Rank 16 (Favorited by Matt, Boomer, Rico, Lisa, Marty, Ember, and Roy) *'Portallini Feast' (August) - Unlocked with Allan at Rank 21 (Favorited by Carlo Romano, Olga, Allan, Doan, Hope, Deano, and Connor) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 26 (Favorited by Pinch Hitwell, Brody, James, Zoe, Tohru, Johnny, and Cooper) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31 (Favorited by Yui, Mandi, Mitch, Sarge Fan, Ninjoy, Gremmie, and Willow) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 36 (Favorited by Taylor, Edna, Bertha, Big Pauly, Mary, Austin, and Sienna) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 41 (Favorited by Santa, Clover, Cecilia, Wally, Crystal, Skyler, and Kingsley) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46 (Favorited by Nick, Sasha, Iggy, Perri, Xandra, Professor Fitz, Prudence, Kayla, and Hugo) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Greg at Rank 51 (Favorited by Scooter, Rita, Utah, Sue, Foodini, Yippy, Robby, and Greg) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 56 (Favorited by Julep, Mayor Mallow, Tony, Wendy, Gino Romano, Bruna Romano, Akari, Shannon and Georgito) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 61 (Favorited by Vicky, Little Edoardo, Mindy, Olivia, Penny, Cletus, and Papa Louie ) Mini Games (New Games in BOLD) *'Rico's Chiliworks' *Pizza Pachinko *Papa's Raceway *Mitch's Mess *'Sundae Shot ' *Blender Ball *Hallway Hunt Ingredients 'Breads' *White Bread (Start) (Basic White) *Wheat Bread (Start) (Wheat Wrangler) *Sourdough Bread (Start) (Sourdugh Sandwiches) *Marble Rye Bread (Start) (Rye Catcher) *Multigrain Bread (Start) (Multigrain Master) *Flatbread (Start) (Flat Sandwiches) *Rosemary Foccacia (Unlocked with Taylor at Rank 3) (Oven Baked) *Pumpernickel (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 15) (Pump It Up) *Ciabatta (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 24) (Wanna Ciabatta) *Three Cheese Bread (Unlocked with Crystal at Rank 44) (Extra Cheese) *Pretzel Bread (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 53) (Pretzel Provider) 'Cheeses' *American Cheese (Start) (Classic Cheese) *Swiss Cheese (Start) (Don't Miss the Swiss) *Pepperjack Cheese (Start) (Jack Attack) *Shredded Cheddar (Start) (Cheddar is Better) *Shredded Mozzarella (Start) (Shred the Mozzarella) *Marble Colby Cheese (Start) (Keepin' it Colby) *Aged Gouda (Unlocked with Yui at Rank 4) (Aged to Perfection) *Provolone Cheese (Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 19) (Go with the Pro) *Asiago Cheese (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 25) (Asiago Expert) *Havarti Cheese (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 40) (Havarti Party) *Gorgonzola Cheese (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 59) (Go Go Gorgonzola!) 'Toppings' Bold for Toppings in the Fry Station *Sliced Ham (Start) (Hamazing) *Sliced Turkey (Start) (Gobble it Up) *Shredded Lettuce (Start) (Lots of Lettuce) *Diced Tomatoes (Start) (Tomato Topper) *Bacon (Start) (Bacon Boss) *Grilled Chicken (Unlocked with Doan on Day 2) (Chicken Griller) *'Jalapeños' (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 8) (Spicy Sandwich) *Fajita Peppers (Unlocked with Clair at Rank 10) (Can't Beat the Fajita) *Pulled Pork (Unlocked with Alberto at Rank 13) (Piled with Pork) *Sauteed Onions (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 20) (Tears of Joy) *Sliced Salami (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 23) (Salami Server) *Fried Egg (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 28) (Over Easy) *Philly Steak (Unlocked with James at Rank 30) (Steak Sandwich) *Lobster Chunks (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 33) (Seafood Special) *Corned Beef (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 43) (Fresh from the Deli) *Mushrooms (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 45) (Room for Shrooms) *Deep-Fried Pickles (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 48) (Pickle Chips) *Sauerkraut (Unlocked with Gino Romano at Rank 58) (Cabbage Patch) *Olives (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 63) (Olives for All) 'Sauces' Bold for Sauces in the Fry Station *'Ketchup' (Start) (Classic Condiment) *Mustard (Start) (Master the Mustard) *'Ranch' (Start) (Ranch Hand) *Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 2) (Big Buffalo) *'BBQ Sauce' (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 5) (Sweet and Smoky) *Southwest Sauce (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 9) (South of the Border) *Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 35) (Wild Side) *'Awesome Sauce' (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 39) (Awesomesauce!) *Honey Mustard (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 50) (Bee's Knees) *Balsamic Dressing (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 64) (Salad on a Sandwich) 'Fries' *French Fries (Start) (French Fried) *Curly Fries (Start) (Springy Side) *Waffle Fries (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 14) (Waffle Wrangler) *Sweet Potato Wedges (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 38) (So Sweet) *Crinkle Cut Fries (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 54) (Crinkle Cutter) 'Fry Toppings' *Ketchup (Start) (Classic Condiment) *Ranch (Start) (Ranch Hand) *Cheddar Topping (Start) (Cheddar on Top) *Bacobites (Start) (Better with Bacon) *BBQ Sauce (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 5) (Sweet and Smoky) *Jalapeños (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 8) (Spicy Sandwich) *Rico's Chili (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 18) (Chunky Chili) *Rosemary (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 29) (Fancy Fries) *Sour Cream (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 34) (Cool and Creamy) *Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Austin at Rank 39) (Awesomesauce!) *Chives (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 49) (Alive with Chives) *Nacho Sauce (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 55) (Cheese Whiz) *Fry Seasoning (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 60) ('Tis the Season) *Poutine (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) (Curds and Gravy) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consists of the following (unlocked in order): one topping, bread, cheese, and sauce. The days a player unlocks holiday ingredients (the ones who are not unlocked when reaching a new rank), and the order of when they become available depend on how well one performs during the course of the game. As with Time Customers, there are really no "set days" as to when some of these ingredients are unlocked, but their order of appearance should be correct. Specials Ranks Ranks in Papa's Cheeseria Trivia *The representative gameria color of Papa's Cheeseria is yellow-orangehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amber_(color). *Papa's Cheeseria is located in the town of Toastwood. *A skip training button has been added, allowing players to skip the tutorial that takes place on Day 1. *Eight customers eventually visit per day when the player reaches Rank 26. **This is the first game after Papa's Hot Doggeria to have more than seven customers visiting. *All customers order their sandwiches upside-down due to the flipping process during the grill station. *When you go to 8 customers (the average) there are three customers that will favor the current holiday, two customers who aren't gold customers (their favourite holiday could be the current holiday or not) along and two customers that love the special that you put for "today special" with the closer will come in. Trivia (Ingredients & Recipes) *According to the Cinco de Mayo preview, this game has 113 total ingredients. **There are 24 starting ingredients in this game. **48 ingredients will be available only during specific holidays. *Players have access to a cookbook that shows all of the available ingredients (113) and all of the recipes for the "Today's Special" sandwiches (40). *All Special Recipes are cooked to orange (regular) and not well-done or lightly cooked. *People with golden envelopes will have golden names (the next time they come they won't). **After you get all 40 special recipes, no more customers will be coming with envelopes. *The special recipes are similar to epic weapons in Jacksmith that you get when you defeat all the enemies successfully. *When you put fries in the fryer, the color of the fryer handle will change to one of the colors of the lids in Wingeria or Wingeria HD (French Fries - turquoise, Curly Fries - purple, Waffle Fries - blue, Sweet Potato Wedges - pink, Crinkle Cut Fries - olive green). This will let you know what type of fries you are frying. *The Special Recipe Prizes usually match to the Special name. (Awesome Onion = Onion Knit Hat, Wild West'''ern = Cowboy Hat) *The order of holiday ingredients is always the same: Topping, bread, cheese, sauce. *All of the meats in Taco Mia are in this game. *Because of when the holiday ingredients are unlocked, standard ingredients can only be unlocked when the rank number ends in a 3, 4, 5, 8, 9, or 0. *Awesome Sauce is unlocked as both regular topping and fries topping. Trivia (Customers) *Kahuna is the first customer to order a well-done sandwich. *Cooper is the first customer to order a light-cooked sandwich. * Either Mindy or Shannon can be your last customers as they're the last timeables to unlock. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. *A maximum of 750 points can be earned by serving the Health Nut to a 4-star customer. **Using the Health Nut special, it is possible to jump over one rank (example: go straight from 23 to 25), but it will say the rank before that with 0 points left. *A maximum of $48.00 can be earned by serving the Gorgonzilla to a 4-star customer. *This is another Gameria where Gold star customers can come whenever they want rather than when everyone else is gold making the "Go for the Gold" badge harder to get. *All closers order their sandwiches regular (except Jojo who can either order his sandwich light or regular). *This game has 7832 possible couples in the dining room (89 normal customers * 88 because the customer cannot be repeated) *No random customers are unlocked after Vicky until you unlock Perri during Thanksgiving. *In the dining room, customers might have a random drink from Papa's Hot Doggeria, even if it's not the one they ordered in that game. All the drinks in this game are large. *Bertha is the only customer to order all seasonal toppings in her favorite holiday. *All customers that are unlocked with a holiday order the bread from that holiday. Trivia (Holidays) *A tumbleweed will roll on the street at the start of the day in Summer Luau. *Once again, during Halloween each closer will wear costumes: **Rhonda: Witch **Chester: Deer **Hank: Sheriff **Jojo: Bandit/Superhero **Quinn: Cat **Xolo: Clown **Radlynn: Radley Madish *During the Portallini Feast at the start of the day, it seems as if Deano is rowing a gondola down a river, when he's really driving a gondola-shaped car on a painted road. **When Deano is the first customer, Nick will replace Deano and row the gondola car. * Before you unlock holidays, Cletus will strangely wear his Easter costume if you see him outside. *The Toastwood Trading Post (next to the Cheeseria) has decorations based on the Holiday. **Cinco de Mayo: The words Cinco de Mayo. **Summer Luau: None. **Starlight BBQ: Red, White, and Blue stars. **Portallini Feast: Wooden Spoons. **Maple Mornings: None. **Halloween: Cobwebs on windows. **Thanksgiving: None. **Christmas: Rainbow colored lights on the edges and a green wreath with a red bow above the Toastwood Trading Post sign. **New Year: The words Happy New Year. **Valentine's Day: None. **St. Paddy's Day: A rainbow and clover-shaped decorations on the windows. **Easter: Light blue windows and tulips in the flowerbed. *New Year and St. Paddy's Day are the most favored holidays in this game, with 9 customers favoring them each. *During Easter, 13 Easter eggs are hidden on the outside of the Cheeseria, 3 more can be found where the parade takes place. *Toastwood celebrates the Starlight Jubilee holiday by holding a fest called Starlight BBQ. *This is the first time that in the month of September, the holiday wasn't changed, and that holiday is still Maple Mornings. *As Toastwood is a desert region and there are no trees, during Thanksgiving artificial autumn leaves are scattered on the pathways of the city. *Some customers will carry items into the restaurant to celebrate the holidays: **Cinco de Mayo - Maracas **Summer Luau - Paper Fan (Kahuna can be seen holding a Ukulele) **Starlight BBQ - Sparkler (Marty can be seen carrying a Spatula) **Portallini Feast - Wooden Spoon **Maple Mornings - Jug of Maple Syrup (Johnny can be see carrying a strip of bacon) **Halloween - Jack-O-Lantern Basket **Thanksgiving - Turkey Leg **Christmas - Candy Cane **New Year - Rainbow Noisemaker (Xandra can be seen carrying her X Wand) **Valentine's Day - Rose **St. Paddy's Day - Ireland Flag (Georgito can be seen carrying a golden horseshoe) **Easter - Basket Full of Grass (Cletus can be seen carrying a carrot) Continuity *This is the first gameria since Papa's Wingeria in which a hat or other headpiece is not part of the default worker's uniform. *This is the first game featuring a worker that was a closer in previous games (Rudy). *This is the second gameria where Papa Louie is unlocked with any ingredients, first being Papa's Cupcakeria. *This is the second game (the first being Papa's Donuteria) where you can completely customize your character. *This is the only game (After Donuteria) who the customer in Rank 4 isn't a debutant. *This is the fourth game with holidays. *This is the first game to have specials. Gallery Cheeseria revealed.jpg|Papa's Cheeseria revealed! Cheeseria infobanner.jpg|Banner Papa's Cheeseria.jpg|Icon Cheeseriatinythumb.jpg|Mini-icon File:CHSR-big-HP-Gameicon.png|Bigger Gameicon File:CHSR-mdu-HP-Gameicon.png|Medium Gameicon File:CHSR-sml-HP-Gameicon.png|Smaller Gameicon Cheeseria.jpg|Coming Soon at previews Clothing logo.jpg Clothing 01.jpg Clothing 02.jpg Clothing 03.jpg Clothing 04.jpg Clothing 05.jpg Clothing 06.jpg Clothing 07.jpg Final Match2015.gif|Final Match of PNC 2015 Winners.gif|Rudy and Scarlett are Papa's Cheeseria workers! Workers pose.jpg|Uniforms of the workers toastwood.jpg|Welcome to Toastwood, the home of Papa's Cheeseria cincodemayo cheeseria.jpg|New Holiday: Cinco de Mayo! tortilla.jpg|Holiday Ingredient: Tortilla specials_1.jpg specials_4.jpg specials_6.jpg specials_7.jpg specials_21.jpg specials_31.jpg specials_5.jpg chester_blog.jpg|New Customer: Chester Image-1432155967.jpg Build 01.jpg skiptraining.jpg build_03.jpg build_04.jpg build_05.jpg Grill_station.jpg Grill_station_cut.jpg Frystation_logo.jpg Frystation_01.jpg Frystation_02.jpg Frystation_03.jpg Frystation_04.jpg Launchdatecheeseria.jpg screenshot_03_cheese.jpg Screenshot 10 chili.jpg|New mini-game! Random day at Papa's Cheeseria.jpg|The first day of Papa's Cheeseria 11391444_996773890366707_1962061625050656835_n.png thumb1.jpg mini game.png unlocking grilled chicken.JPG rosemary focaccia.JPG xolo perfect.JPG unlocking chorizo sausage.JPG IvyCheeseriaPerfect.png RhondaCheeseriaPerfect.png RoyCheeseriaPerfectPNG.png quinn perfect.JPG Scarlettmusic.JPG Sss.JPG Sssss.JPG Yahoo.JPG Totoast.JPG Scarenter.JPG Scarhello.JPG Scarlettgo.JPG Scarlettomg.JPG Scarletthuh.JPG Chaching.JPG Scarletttap.JPG Untitled.png Shouldi.JPG Capture51.jpg|Peggy and Taylor taking a well deserved break from the Hot Doggeria. bandicam 2016-05-16 18-54-09-591.jpg|Wait a minute... If we're BOTH here, then who's running the restaurant? unlocking pineapple.JPG rhonda perfect.JPG theendcheeseria.png unlocking hawaiian roll.JPG radlynn perfect.JPG trishna perfecty.JPG closers in halloween.png unlocking sliced beef brisket.JPG XoloPerf.PNG ConnorPerf.PNG TaylorPerf.PNG|Taylor gets the holy sandwich of Perfectness! Cinco.jpg|Toastwood during Cinco de Mayo Marlen with Long Overshirt.jpg|Marlen with Long Overshirt CaptureSpecialRecipe.PNG|Rita with a special recipe! CheeseriaHomeScreen.PNG|The main scrren for the game. Glitch 1.png|A Glitch Glitch 2 cheeseria.png|Another Glitch Glitch 3.png|Another glitch: When you're not being able to place an item on the sandwich in the Build Station Glitch 4.png|Another glitch: Notice Lisa's arm Cheeseria End-1.png Cheeseria End-2.png Cheeseria End-3.png Cheeseria End-4.png Cheeseria End-5.png cheeses.png|All cheeses in alphabetical order SaucesCheeseria.png|All Sauces (3 of them are only in the fry station) all the specials.png RitaGlitch.jpg|A glitch in Papa's Cheeseria where Rita appears twice! ENDİNG WİTH A CUSTOM WORKER.png|Ending with a Custom Worker ending monologue custom workers.png|Ending with two custom workers Wasted Sandwich.png|This is one '''EXTREMELY overcooked sandwich! Cookie Snowman.PNG|Do you wanna build a Cookie Doughman? Perfect Medal Recipe.jpg|Perfect-Medal-Recipe Nick sailing customer.jpg|Toastwood during Portallini Feast. Nick is ferrying gondola, because Deano is going into the restaurant. Fan-Special-2.png 98customers.png|All 96 customers (including Rudy and Scarlett the workers) Glitch 1.PNG|Part of the last glitch. You are missing their order when you go to the fries station. But you can still put the fries on the plate. Cheeseria car.jpg|Cheeseria car in Parade glich2.JPG glitch.JPG July4th 2015b.jpg|4th of July poster 2015 Roy did not like my Versatile Sandwich.png|Roy did not like my Versatile sandwich...|link=Roy newbies_by_aronora-d8x1adk.jpg|all debuts (fan art) eggs.png|''Easter eggs'' P1020911.JPG|me and Addison playing in the cheeseria Foodini Mad.png|Great You RUINED MY DAY!!! YOU ARE NOT GETTING TICKETS AND YOUR NOT COMING TO PLAY! BestSandwich.PNG|Olivia not pleased Alberto and Mary in dining room.png|Alberto in dining room with Mary, and they are both happy! Almost Perfect!.png|Austin's happy, but sooooo close to a perfect Glitch Papa's Cheeseria.png|floating cheese Cheeseglitch.png|This is what happens if you flip the sandwich on the cutting board Screenshot (20a).png|Utah and Robby having perfect sandwiches! Screenshot (21).png|Pefect sandwich for Vicky during Easter! Screenshot (22).png|Little Edoardo has his perfect sandwich during Easter Screenshot (23).png|Penny has her perfect sandwich during Easter! Screenshot (24j).png|Perfect sandwich for Jojo! Screenshot (25).png|Perfect sandwich to celebrate Easter for Olivia! Screenshot (26).png|Perfect sandwich for Hugo! Screenshot (27).png|Perfect sandwich for Yui and Olivia! Screenshot (28b).png|Perfect sandwich for Bertha! Screenshot (29f).png|Franco has his perfect sandwich! Rudy Style B, Cheeseria.jpg|Style B Rudy in Papa's Cheeseria Cheeseria Glitch.png|When you are going to throw the fries away and click the bin and put it back to the fryer, it jumps off of it and stays by the trash express. Larry goes to the Cheeseria.JPG|A male custom worker in the intromini_thumb2.jpg Businn.png|Business partners ordering the Gorgonzilla. Business Partners rate it 98 points..png|Business partners rate the Gorgonzilla 98 points.|link=Gorgonzilla Toppings Cheeseria.png Category:Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2015 Games Category:Games With Holidays